


My true love

by zenlove11



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Warrior Cats, fire x sand, firestar x sandstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlove11/pseuds/zenlove11
Summary: A little (oneshot?) about Firestar x Sandstorm and their interactons over time. Characters maybe OOC. P.S I am really just avoiding doing my school work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Erin+Hunter).



> Enjoy!! :)

'Sandstorm seems to be warming up to me lately...' Fireheart thought, as he was going on a hunting patrol with Graystripe, his best friend who he can always rely on when worst comes to worst. Of course, Fireheart did not dare speak these thoughts about the fiery she-cat because just like him, Graystripe had also been harassed by Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Fireheart sniffed the air hoping for a sent...There! He spotted a rabbit nibbling on some grass. He then signaled to Graystripe with his tail and he nodded in understanding. Then, Fireheart approached, getting down wind of it while Graystripe scared it, sending it straight into his claws to give the finishing blow. Then they buried it, have to feed the elders after all.

 

A few hours later, it was sundown and the stars of Silverpelt were just beginning to shine in the sky. As they carried their loot back to camp Fireheart was thinking of Sandstorm not for the first time today.In fact, he had lost a squirrel by being too deep in thought and miscalculating his jump.'She even shared fresh-kill with me yesterday. I don't understand her!' Fireheart thought. Sure, Fireheart loved that she wasn't yelling at him anymore, besides the occasional barb. Yeah, he thinks he likes how she was treating him better. But, sometimes when he looked out of the corner of his eyes he sees an emotion in her gaze that he can not understand. To be frank, it bothers him.

 

Pushing aside these thoughts for right now Fireheart sets down his prey on the fresh-kill pile and settled down to give his pelt a quick grooming. Then, as he was licking his chest Graystripe sat down next to him with a plump vole. Without pausing, Fireheart asked, "So, how did you know you were in love with Silverstream?" Graystripe then choked the the food he was eating and after a narrow save said,"W-why do you want to know?" Fireheart replied "Just curious." "Well..." Graystripe started, "I would say it was love at first sight." Fireheart frowned, that was not the answer he was looking for.

 

At night Sandstorm had also taken to sleeping next to Fireheart and to be frank, it unsettled him. He just wished she would go back to Dustpelt, every time she moved to sit near Fireheart, he looked dejected. On the other side, Fireheart was elated. Why, you ask? Well, not even Firestar himself knew the answer to that question.

 

One night, Graystripe decided to ask, "So are you and Sandstorm a thing?" Which conveniently caused Fireheart to choke on his starling. Hmmm... This situation was oddly familiar... But, what was this feeling in his chest? This, BURNING feeling he got in when she was near, almost as hot as the fire he was named after.. But alas, Fireheart had no time to dwell, It was a time for a early morning patrol.

 

When Fireheart got back he caught a whiff the sweet scent owned by Sandstorm,when sometimes caught off guard, Fireheart would feel his body shiver. 'Why? Why, Why, Why!' He asked himself every day it seemed. But this time Sandstorm carried a faint tint in her sent that made Fireheart's whole body tremble, TIGERCLAW. Wait, no that's not Tigerclaw that is.. Bramblekit!!?? Bramblekit was the son of Tigerclaw who had just been born a few days before... But what had been that feeling that seared through Fireheart's pelt when he thought the scent he smelled was that of his archenemy. Could it be? Jealousy? No, he had no reason to think that way. Afterall, little more than a moon ago, Sandstorm acted like he had never existed. 'Well, nothing a 'good night's rest' can't fix..' Fireheart thought, even though deep down he knew, these feelings would not disappear overnight.

 

Turns out, deep down was right. Here he was giving himself a morning washing to see Sandstorm, sitting with a longing in her eyes, looking at the nursery. Watching her gave him a pang of sadness he couldn't explain. No really, he could. He just wasn't ready to admit that to himself yet.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW...
> 
> Also, just wanted to put out there that I originally wanted to do Ivy x Hawk but trashed the idea in the end.. 
> 
> ONE MORE THING TO MENTION, I AM TRYING OUT 2ND? 3RD? PERSON WHICH IS COMPLETELY OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE.. GAHHHHH!!!  
> See you next time!
> 
> :)


End file.
